


your resident fairy

by triviastar



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gen, basically zhengting being a mom, idk how to do tags sorry, yuehua kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviastar/pseuds/triviastar
Summary: basically zhengting being a mom to the yuehua kids and other idol producer members sometimes seen from a third person's view.





	1. Chapter 1

justin met  _ him  _ in the dance room for the first time. it was his first day in the yuehua training rooms and not wanting to be late on his day one, he had woken up earlier to reach in time. figuring he had some time before the teacher came, he went to a corner and began stretching and flinging his arms to get rid of his morning stiffness. 

“hello!” ,a sweet voice sounded from the door and another boy, probably elder to him entered the room with a bottle of water in his hand.

caught of guard justin politely bowed and said, “uh hi” ,he added a smile after an afterthought.

“you're new aren't you? welcome!” ,justin had thought everyone would be borderline intimidating and serious, afterall it was  _ the  _ yuehua entertainment, but nevertheless his youthful heart jumped in joy at the interaction.

“yeah. im justin.”

“oh! im zhu zheng-ting” ,every syllable clearly pronounced, “let's warm up a bit shall we.”

later that day zhu zhengting introduced him to a few more people, all of whom were warm and welcoming. justin stuck to zhu zhengting, who he learnt was a whole six years older than him — _ “you're a kid!” ,zhengting had exclaimed—  _ because he simply felt more comfortable with him. maybe somewhere at the back of his mind he wanted to solidify the fact that they were actually friends and not just the elder being friendly and polite to the kid who might have been a bit lost on his first day otherwise. afterall, from what he realised, zhengting was just as friendly with everyone.

“where are you from?” , zhengting asked after justin met up with him in the corridor of the second floor after the practice for the day was over.

“wenzhou” ,he replied. it got easier to talk to zhengting.

“what about you zhengting-ge?”,he asked back too.

“anhui”

eventually another trainee had joined their conversation and zhengting left with him to practice and justin went back home.

the next morning he was greeted with a “morning justin!” and he replied back with an equally enthusiastic, “hello ge.”

maybe they would be friends for more than just a day.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chengcheng joins, and justin feels a little left out. zhengting likes adoption kids.

justin fit in seamlessly into zhengting's little group of bi wenjun (justin wants to be tall, but he wishes he'd never be that tall), ding zeren (justin wanted to beg him to show his dance once more), huang xinchun (justin is yet to understand his minion obsession) and li quanzhe (he was probably zhengting's favourite child, justin figured, from all the cuddling and hair ruffling) and it wasn't until two months when justin felt a little (very little) left out when fan chengcheng joined the company. zhengting had entered the vocal practice room with the new boy just beside him, and it didn't take everyone long to find out that he was the brother of fan bingbing. 

justin shouldn't have felt left out honestly, but this was the first time when he was with the group without zhengting and he would be lying if he said he could keep with the jokes and why suddenly quanzhe wanted to run away and xinchun held him back and started tickling him.

“where is zhengting-ge?” ,he asked wenjun who was sitting beside him.

a thoughtful look flashed over him face and then he replied, “oh i think he's showing chengcheng around or something. he's with chengcheng that's all i know.”

“oh.”

 

next morning there was no zhengting to greet him near the door, neither did he see him for the whole day until lunch when he spotted him with a familiar addition to their group, fan chengcheng. 

“hey justin” , zeren called out smiling softly, patting the chair next to him, “we were thinking you weren't coming, but laoshi lin is sick, so none of us have extra vocal lessons anymore.”

“oh? i didn't have vocal practice anyways. i was in the dance room.” , zhengting was too busy explaining (whispering) chengcheng the items he should never order from the company cafe unless he wanted to get sick.

“okay.” ,the other boy replied with a small nod and hardly a smile on his face. justin really didn't want to judge, but he thought it was a bit rude for chengcheng to be that way, not when zhengting was explaining everything to him with a excited vibe and eyes glinting as if he understood a joke which no one did. maybe chengcheng was still not used to the new environment.

 

the next time justin met chengcheng, there was no zhengting no zeren, no one from the group. just the two of them and other trainees. he expected he would meet him this way, afterall chengcheng did say something about rapping, but what he didn't expect was the other boy starting a conversation. he never expected that question either.

“is zhengting-ge this good to everyone?” ,all the trainees were waiting in a line as laoshi attended them.

justin went back to a few months where he went to sleep after his first day and had thought of the same question. he didn't find his answer, not entirely, but he started to notice some things eventually. no, zhengting was never  _ this good  _ to everyone, he had his varied levels of affection and bond. he respected every trainee, maybe even stopped a few minutes to talk with them, but it wasn't like how he silently passed wenjun a pack of medicines when wenjun had a headache, it wasn't how he is the first one to start clapping when zeren finished his dance, neither was it like how he looks at quanzhe once in awhile to make sure he was eating well; or when he gifted xinchun a new copy of “the little prince” because his last copy was close to falling apart about which he complained months ago before this birthday. his  _ good  _ varied for each and every person. justin still wasn't sure where his stood.

justin didn't answer, instead he settled for a soft  _ hmm. _

 

zhengting never seemed to mind that chengcheng always had his face painted with a guarded expression, even when he chatted on softly. he smiled, the other did not, but zhengting didn't care. and for the love of anything, justin couldn't understand how the elder didn't mind. he eventually realised it wasn't just him who felt skeptical about the new boy's behaviour, when quanzhe had suddenly asked him and wenjun if they were intimidated by chengcheng too.

“not intimidated.” ,wenjun never talked much, but when he did he was thoughtful with his words, “i don't feel very comfortable. yet. i never understood how zhengting-ge adopts kids so fast.”

then quanzhe and wenjun launched into the story of how zhengting brought every new member to the group, or how they liked to term it —  _ adopt.  _ wenjun was the first, but then there was no group, just the two of them somewhat better than acquaintances, but not yet friends. eventually zhengting had brought to their table a shy and timid quanzhe, and eventually just like that ding zeren and then huang xinchun was added to their little group.

“and then you know the rest, you joined and now chengcheng.”

“oh.”

  
  
  
  


all these months, justin realised, zhengting was always there to dote on him whether it was a  _ did you sleep well?   _ or _   have you drank water?    _ or _  don't bend too much you'll hurt yourself, and _ when he felt the absence of it he realised how much those made him happy. no, zhengting didn't entirely disappear to just be with chengcheng, but he felt his presence less than it used to be. 

so justin would lie if he wasn't a tiny bit surprised when zhengting asked him if he'd like to go and eat with him at a nearby ramyeon place.

“uh sure. but wenjun-ge doesn't finish his practice before an hour.” ,justin was done with his schedule for the day.

“no, but you have. just you and me. not the group.” ,zhengting explained. winter was catching up and zhengting zipped up his jacket.

“oh!” ,justin couldn't help but let his initial surprise magnify and slip through his tone.

“why do you sound surprised?” , zhengting asked, but his voice sounded as if he knew the answer to his own question.

“n-no, just— you, “

“we'll talk about it on our way there. come on. wear something warm, it's chilly out there.”

in a few minutes, they were walking down the footpath, it wasn't too crowded, and the weather was indeed slightly cold. justin wanted to say something, but for some reason he felt a bit awkward around the elder.

“so fan chengcheng—” ,justin looked up with slightly wide eyes at his name, “— he's close to your age isn't he?”

“quanzhe is closer.” , justin immediately replied, and one look on zhengting's face and he knew he was facing a bit of internal turmoil with whatever he wanted to speak about.

“why don't you,” , zhengting had always been very clear and proper with his pronunciations, which justin learned is because he wasn't very fluent with mandarin unlike his own dialect, but right then the words sounded more careful, “like chengcheng?”

_ there it is.  _ justin should have known that it wouldn't go unnoticed by zhengting for too long, how he's been giving chengcheng an unnecessary cold shoulder (not that much since they initially never actually talked), or how he talked more to wenjun and quanzhe when the group met up. he realised zhengting was still waiting for an answer, and something told him zhengting wouldn't let go until he had one.

“it's not that i don't like him” ,justin started, “i just— he somet— ge, he looks so unwilling to be with you. or listen when you're talking with him!” justin exclaimed, and added softly as an afterthought, “he doesn't even smile even though you're so friendly.”

the other beside him sighed. there was silence. and then he spoke up.

“chengcheng….. he needs a bit more time to warm up. he's actually very sweet.” , zhengting smiled the same smile he gives when quanzhe pouts because xinchun jokingly took away the last piece of chocolate from quanzhe, “he's still not very comfortable with the group so he likes so be alone. i try to keep him company.”

zhengting, justin realised was holding back from saying a lot, and zhengting himself confirmed so.

“look, i can't say much, because it's not my part to say why chengcheng needs more time to fit in, but one thing i can say is, justin im not— “ , zhengting paused a bit, “— you're still justin to me okay? im not going to stop being your friend.”

and justin realised it's the same words that haunted him for days, that if zhengting would stop being his friend, or drift away, which he tried to push at the back of his head because zhengting is his own person and can be with anyone he wants. justin realised, he was afraid. as a trainee who was still in his mid teens, he didn't have much time to make friendships and solidify them— and the prospect of losing that familiarity and sense of security he had found in zhengting, scared him. and now that zhengting was right in front of him, speaking his own thoughts, he couldn't help but let out a slow breath to stop the tears from coming.

immediately there were arms around him and soft touches of fingers through his hair to comfort him. they walked a little further to an empty bench and sat down.

“justin, justi— look at me.” , zhengting was so soft with his words, “i am your friend okay.”

“i will still need a bit more time with chengcheng, but justin, you don't have to feel like this okay. ge feels bad that he didn't notice before.” ,justin was holding the other's hand, “i noucednyou used this time to get closer to the rest of the group! that's great! besides, give it some more time, you and chengcheng would be better friends that anyone im friends with.”

justin didn't think that was possible but when a few days later he entered the company cafe with the group and found chengcheng laughing loudly and clutching onto zhengting's sweater sleeves to not fall off his seat, justin felt a new feeling where he decided that maybe the addition of chengcheng to their group wasn't too bad. maybe they could be friends too. it wasn't until four months later when chengcheng had suggested to mix a whole three spoon of salt in zhengting's cola with justin's help, that he realised chengcheng was indeed as zhengting had said, a good friend. although if better than zhengting or not he was yet to decide, but he was content with what he had now.

 

“fan chengcheng! huang minghao!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is me projection my fear of losing friends.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chengcheng thanks zhengting.

zhu zhengting, chengcheng realised, was just as eager to speak to him as anyone else who got to know that he was a brother of fan bingbing.

but chengcheng realised unlike everyone else who has asked him a variety of questions from _“do you think i could ever get your sister's autograph”_ to _“her new movie is so amazing!” ,_ zhengting had simply smiled and asked if he specialized in rap dance or vocal and chengcheng realised, he liked his question more than the others.

“rap.”

zhengting had initially left chengcheng after that conversation and the younger thought that that was the end of it, but when lunch time came around and zhengting asked him if he would like to join him for lunch, chengcheng agreed, not entirely out of sheer willingness, but he didn't want to look rude either.

“oh! someone around told me about your sister.” , zhengting smiled.

“yeah because my sister is all that matters isn't it.” ,chengcheng really didn't mean to crack that fast, that way. it's like this, since morning more than the number of people he interacted in his last week had come up and said something or the other about his sister. no, he didn't resent his sister, in fact she was his biggest pillar and friend, but he was at the company to train and build a name for himself as _fan chengcheng_ , not as _fan bingbing's brother ._

“it's your first day, was laoshi zhou scary?” , zhengting pretended to not acknowledge the last few minutes, whether it was because the other was plain rude or otherwise, chengcheng didn't know. but he was relieved.

“a bit.” ,and zhengting chatted along and chengcheng either nodded or replied with an occasional _okay, yes, no._ he couldn't afford to be termed as some sort of rude trainee, so he did the best thing he thought, not talk much to not let himself crack again.

 

it wasn't until two days later when a small text from zhengting popped up asking if he wants to go out for lunch with him because “the company has lost it's touch and i need good food” , that he realised zhengting didn't even recognize chengcheng as his sister's brother when he first came to talk to him.

  
chengcheng, expected the lunch to be anything but a part of a simple day. zhengting and he had been eating and talking and some power in the earth eventually found him, leaning against zhengting for support from laughing so hard. it started with a simple banter, if mint chocolate ice cream was worth of existing and then he had found himself in a full fledged debate with the elder on it. chengcheng, zhengting realised, actually speaks a lot too, and he didn't mind it.

the side of his stomach still aching from the previous laughter, he tugged on zhengting long sleeve hesitating a bit as they were close to the company doors.

“ge, thank you.” , _for being fan chengcheng's friend and not fan bingbing's brother's friend._ chengcheng realised, even if it was a bit, he saw his sister in zhengting, caring silently, subtly, understanding without having the other to speak up.

maybe zhengting thought it was for the meal. “you're welcome.”

the next day chengcheng told zhengting that he wouldn't mind sitting with their group for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg omg omg how did this even reach 100+ hits wow i legit started writing just like that omg thank you so much for reading :)


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that one clip in which zhengting and the yuehua kids make dumplings for new year.

wenjun would have liked to say that happiness came their way with the new year approaching, but it wasn't so. due to some complications or the other, he wasn't going back home, neither was zeren or quanzhe. justin had not been home for years, studying and training abroad, and this year was not unlike the others. chengcheng amd xinchun were staying back too. 

“yeah i won't be coming, I'll miss you mama, love you. bye.” ,zhengting had just ended his call.

“so you can't go home either?” ,wenjun was back at the dorm after his practice. it has been a bit more than a month that justin and chengcheng shifted to the dorms too and it was noisy for sure, but they kept it lively and wenjun wouldn't want it any other way. although he would still want back his previous bed which he had in zhengting's room simply because it the elder was clean and organized, but justin and chengcheng had successfully claimed the two out of the three beds in zhengting's room as theirs because  _ wenjun ge how else are we gonna scare zhengting ge. _

“nope. besides, I'd feel bad going home with all of you staying here. also, i trust no one in that kitchen.” ,they shared a hearty laugh back to when some of the, uhm, members of the dorm were, to put politely, beginners in cooking.

the next morning was least to say, a bit dull. although they had two days off from practice for new year's eve and new year, their hearts still earned for home. chengcheng suggested they go out to the arcade for a bit of fun, and no one opposed. so it was four when zhengting waited with wenjun near the door, waiting for the others to get ready and come out. zhengting almost felt bad for himself for a second, because he could have gone back home instead of being stuck here waiting for people to get ready fast, but he figured he would feel bad that the others would have to stay back. besides he did go back home a few months ago.

“guys are we going today!” ,zhengting's patience was wearing off.

“let's go out and wait. they'll come soon.” ,wenjun suggested.

eventually after half an hour, the seven boys found themselves in the arcade, minghao and chengcheng nicely executing all the games while zhengting played a few, lost, and sat back. wenjun, zeren, xinchun and quanzhe took turns with the other two and played when zhengting announced he would come back later after looking around. if it went as planned, then the boys would stay at the arcade till the evening a little before it closes. after all, it's a damn arcade and those are some energetic young competitive boys.

going back to their dorm, zhengting started his plan hoping none would notice his long absence. it went like this, zhengting thought if they couldn't go home, then he could at least try to bring the feeling of home to them. so he had decided to cook for all the members because zhengting believed there's nothing better than a home made meal shared between the family members for a new year's eve. leaving aside the dumplings, which he planned to make with everyone else to celebrate their family-friendship, he prepared the rest (don't believe him when he says he's a top cook) (zhengting swears he didn't call  his mom six times because  _ mama, how long am i supposed to boil this.) _

sometime in between wenjun had called him asking where he was because the boys had splitter into groups to roam around a bit.

“uh just, around.” ,zhengting cringed when it came out in a questioning tone.

“uh sure okay.”

another hour or two, zhengting had finally finished when, wenjun called him again.

“where are you? we're going back home in a while!” ,wenjun was dead tired to his feet with the other kids and just wanted to sleep. and by the looks zeren had the same wish.

“uh yeah! I'll just come in a while wait—”

“or we can start walking, we'll see you at home.”

“okay.”

zhengting had no problem with the plan, in fact it proved beneficial since he was already home and it would be a shame if he had to walk to them just to come back home again. maybe he'll just pretend he reached home before them.  moving his beautiful creations from his last few hours aside (yes he tasted them none of them were bad), he set up the ingredients for the last dish hoping everyone would still be energetic to help him.

“ge where were you!” ,zhengting was lying on the sofa and minghao saw the opportunity and lied down over him.

“huang minghao!” ,zhengting swears his joints will  crack before he gets old, “you're heavy and you stink get up!”

fortunately the other obliged and left to wash himself up. the others slowly trickled and changed into house clothes too. after a while zhengting decided it would be a good time to ask.

“anyone wants to—” ,he sits up, “—help me make dumplings?”

“huh?”

“dumpl—”

“yes!” ,zhengting swears minghao has too much energy stored in his little body, “i didn't have them last new year because I was abroad!”

smiling zhengting gets up and brings out his already prepared ingredients and they split into doing different jobs. chengcheng (zhengting doesn't trust him with anything else) and wenjun washed the vegetables while minghao and xinchun kneaded the dough and zeren cut the vegetables while zhengting taught quanzhe how to properly  fold the dumplings. slowly but surely the dorm was filled with the aroma of self made dumplings and somewhere between the absence of their families and the presence of each other, they found the feeling of new year's eve.

quanzhe helped wenjun bring the plates upto the table where xinchun, zeren, minghao and chengcheng were already waiting, too tired to move anymore (they played the most).

“zhengting ge come!”

“wait!” ,zhengting said while warming his other dishes and carrying it to the table one by one.

“wait a minute. there's a last one then we'll start.” ,zhengting goes back to bring it and comes and sits beside chengcheng.

“wait—”

“is this takeout?”

“zhengting!” ,wenjun exclaimed, eyes wide, realising something, “you left us in the arcade and came back home to make these didn't you—”

zhengting tipped his head higher and smiled a bit at their shocked expressions and he was about to tell them to stop talking and start eating when wenjun spoke up, again.

“thank you. thank you zhengting.”

wenjun knew, if zhengting wanted he could have went back home, unlike the rest of them. but he choose not to and stayed back. he could have ordered takeout but he made the food himself and make the dumplings together and celebrate the coming of new year in his own little ways and at the moment, wenjun who was bitter in the morning about not being home, had nothing more to say other than a thank you.

“ah na na, let's just eat! let's start with quanzhe’s, this doesn't even look like a dumpling!”

and so they did, cheerfully laughing and smiling and eating because although they were away from one family, they had another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is already at 200 hits i didn't even think anyone would read this. leave comments if you want me to make a chapter with any particular member!
> 
> also does anyone want me to borderline put a bit of zhengting+xukun please tell me!


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xukun meets a distressed zhengting who is done with his kids.

lin chaoze laid down on the floor as soon as they entered class A after their first evaluations, clad in pink clothes. they had been told to go and wait in their respective classes before going back to their dorms after a while. xukun sat on the floor too, back against the wall, the earlier exhaustion from the long day finally seeping in.

“zhengting ge sit down. ge.” ,xukun saw justin and zhengting, the two boys along with ding zeren from yuehua who made it to class A on the other side of the room.

the class A trainees sat down together and re introduced themselves, formalities still at the edges.

“hello im justin I hope we all can get along well.” ,justin, everyone along with xukun figured was way too energetic, “next ge.”

zhengting, who was up for introducing himself next was looking down to the floor, tracing patterns with his fingers oblivious that it was his turn.

“zhengting ge!” ,justin nudged him.

“oh! yeah uh sorry, I'm zhu zhengting. nice to meet all of you. I hope we can all be good friends.”

“ge are you fine?” ,whispered justin and xukun was sure everyone could hear it but choose not to pay it any attention.

“yeah, I'm just— worried about quanzhe.” ,xukun realised that was one of the other members from yuehua who was put in class F, and it would be natural that zhengting worried about him since he was the leader.

“oh, don't worry, he'll be fine.” ,justin made an attempt to assure his leader, “your favourite child is stronger than you think.”

“so you accept quanzhe is my favourite child huh?” ,zhengting smiled.

“no me. huang minghao. I'm your favourite child. who is quanzhe, justin is your favourite child.”

xukun found it equally endearing and sweet how close the yuehua trainees actually were, and xukun hoped through this journey he could make friends too.

it was the little things, xukun realised. how when they rested between their practice of the theme song that one moment justin would be loudly singing some basic nursery rhymes (yes he did) with zeren and zhengting claiming they would sell justin away for a packet of chocolates, and the next moment he found find justin finding his way to rest on zhengting's lap, closing his eyes as the other looked down and smiled softly. or the time after the first stage performance when zhengting comforted quanzhe till the end and held him close the entire time during the first eliminations.

“cai xukun, still practicing.” ,their groups were not the same for the next batch of evaluations, with one in rap and other dance, but it was still the same practice rooms  after all.

“oh zhengting ge.” ,he smiled, “still haven't gone to sleep?”

a small groan escaped the elder who laid flat on the floor, arms and legs spread out like a starfish, “the kids are being too loud.”

“the kids” ,xukun couldn't help but laugh every time zhengting referred the rest of them as ‘kids’ in casual conversations, “you sound like their mom.”

“parenting is hard, very hard. especially if you have kids like chengcheng and minghao, very hard.” ,zhengting's muffled voice sounded from the floor. xukun was about to leave before the other had come, but he figured he could wait a bit.

“why what did those two do?” ,it wasn't uncommon the number of times he would hear a distressed zhengting in the corridor calling out any one of the boy's name. wenjun and zeren were more like the spectators, didn't join in the youngster's petty pranks and quietly enjoyed the leader's agony.

“I can't even step in that room there's so much around none of them cleans up!” ,zhengting waved his hands around to express exagarrated actions, “please take minghao away I'll give him to you for a piece of candy.”

“so you'll really exchange justin for a candy because I have a lot of those.” ,xukun got comfortable.

“never.” ,a smile grew on zhengting's face, “he's like, don't tell him, my favourite child.”

“so what's this beef between justin and quanzhe being your favourite child?” ,xukun found it funny how they'd annoy zhengting at any chance they get, but also fight over who he loved the most.

“I don't even know, minghao started this and everyone just went with it.” ,zhengting laughed, “he's a kid with too much energy and too many ideas.”

“you know— ah never mind” ,xukun realised what he was about to say and stopped a bit.

“listen I'm staying here for a long time, and if you're too then we have some time so go ahead tell me whatever it is” , zhengting had shifted from his position on the floor to beside xukun against the wall.

“I'm sometimes jealous of you.” ,xukun admitted.

“me?” ,eyes wide, zhengting looked genuinely surprised.

“yeah, it's just…… i know I've made friends here already, but seeing all the trainees from the same companies, especially yours, everyone is so close.” ,xukun thought a bit, “i just, feel a bit lonely sometimes.”

“ah i see.” ,zhengting gave him a small smile, “don't worry! give it some more time it'll be fine. okay?”

“yeah I think so too. i just really admire your friendship.” ,xukun said genuinely.

“each one of them is a piece of shit, except wenjun, but i wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.”

“so tell me a bit about all of them” ,xukun smiled, then added as an afterthought, “mom.”

“never say that again. never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so should I write about zhengting telling about the members from his perspective to xukun in the next chapter or nah? also if you want to request a chapter with any member let me know !

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ive just got into cpop and i haven't even finished idol producer yet sorry if the facts don't match or smt it's just a story anygays.


End file.
